sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Confrontation
When Twila arrives, she only finds a single shuttle. The shuttle, having the ability to dock - docks with the ship Twila comes in. If she is alone, there are two guards. They are not adorning Imperial insignia's, but a rather odd half-semi-circle. They escort the woman onto their vessel, check her and then leave the vessel there hyperspacing away. Twila then finds herself on a very large vessel. (The one Leia was captured in, in the first movie.) She is brought to a room with lots of windows, giving a beautiful scene of some planet - not Corellia. Bailey slowly begins to make her way in - nodding to Twila, "Well, Ms. Virda...” Twila looks around and then over towards the Moff, her expression grim, bordering on dangerous. "You got me here, Laran. Now let my cousin go." Her tone of voice is best described as commanding, her posture straight as a rod. "You made a very serious mistake, I hope you know. You went too far. You wanted to get to me, then you did a pretty damn good job. But it's a mistake you're going to come to regret." "Laran... No Mrs.. or Miss.. Or even Moff.." Bailey chuckles slightly as she listens to Twila and shakes her head, “I don't really think you are in a position to..make threats.." The rather dark woman says as she glances at the ground. She then taps on the glass, and you can see a lone figure on an umbilical cord in what would seem to be an atmospheric suit. "You can have her back, I'll let her go. It's quite interesting - she has a business you know, quite wealthy.. She's very safe at the moment, but I guess it all depends on how you act if she stays that way.. I have questions.." Gritting her teeth, Twila looks at the sight of her relative, her body tensing as she takes that in, along with Bailey's words, her head eventually shaking as she does so. "No. No titles. You don't deserve that kind of respect." Squaring her shoulders, she eyes the Moff with open anger and even hate in her eyes, her lekku writhing against her body as she takes in the form of the one she used to consider her friend. "You can ask all the questions you want, Laran. I'll decide if I am going to answer them or not." "..You also decide the fate of your cousin.." Bailey motions to the window, there is another form. She hits a button and it implodes, spraying what is a pink liquid, it wasn't the one with her cousin,"That was a watermelon.. If you have ever seen someone who enters in space with no protection, it begins to suck the organs from the inside out, through what ever orifice available.." "..Who do you work for now? And tell me more about Delede Gren.." She glances to the woman darkly, and turns. If Twila's bothered by the little bit of information about the effects the vacuum of space has on a body, she doesn't show it, the little display with the watermelon not even phasing her, or at least that's what her cool expression might make one think. "You harm her and you will die. Moff or not." Sighing, Twila stands at parade rest, her hands clasped behind her back while her feet fall to about shoulders' width apart. "I am in command of the Force Litigator, the mission mostly secret so you'll have to forgive me if that's all you get out of me. As for Gren Delede.." she says, making no attempt to soften her correction of Bailey, "...he's the commanding officer." "Delede Gren.. He works for the Caspar Democratic Union.. " Bailey says as she reaches up to run a hand on her neck," You've been working with him - way before you quit CorSec." Her arms crossing, “Girl, if you thought Tyler Damion was scary and had immense power - you haven't seen anything yet, lose the attitude. You can stay alive in space - all it takes is a little manipulation, You would rather her die then stay alive in a vacuum. I promise you that." "Tell me about the Defense Force of Caspar.." Twila does not look impressed, Bailey's threats slipping off of her like water off a well-oiled bantha hide. "You must be thinking of two totally different people. I have no dealings with the CDU, nor does Gren. Now..this Delede Gren guy you're talking about might, but I work for the CSSD." Yawning a little, Twila pauses in her answer while taking a moment, a little time to think before continuing. "I've only ever set my feet on Caspar once and that was for a swoop race. I have no idea what their defenses are like. How about asking someone who works for them." She shifts, redistributing her weight on her feet as she adds, "I am sure Tyler will be amused that you consider yourself to be scarier than he is. I'll pass that on the next time I see him." "You do.. He'll be most amused to hear it.." Bailey says as she looks out at the person orbiting,"Who works with you in Maffi? What are your contacts?" She sighs as she seems saddened for a moment and then begins to walk past Twila,"Would you care for something to drink?" "You know, Laran, I answered these questions so you'll have to forgive me if I do not rehash all this again. How about you go and get the files from the ISB Director? I am sure Korynn would be more than happy to provide you with the information." Twila stands there, still at parade rest, not even bothering to turn to watch Bailey walk past. "I am not thirsty. Thanks, though." She gives a quick glance towards where her cousin's being held, her cold expression slipping for a moment while her back's facing the Moff but the steely mask soon returns, rendering her visage unreadable. "Tell me.. I don't want to read an ISB file, I want you to tell me.. and the ISB doesn't have your cousin.. I do.." Bailey says as she watches her,"I'll kill her.. and I'll make you watch and then I'll send her with you.." The Moff walks past her, drinking some of the ale,"..Are you sure? The Ale is good this time of year.. Now tell me - I want the name of very person you know in Maffi.. And are you still apart of it?" Twila shakes her head. "You betrayed me. You never once tried to ask for my freedom, deciding to plead for your own while proclaiming your innocence while letting me just about hang.." Wheeling around in sudden anger, she rushes the Moff, her body tensing as if about to lash out at the woman. "I begged them to free you, Laran. And all you could do is act like you've done nothing wrong and then tell me that you never 'openly' thought of me as a traitor? So you did, huh?" Stopping herself only inches from the other woman, Twila regards her with wide eyes. "Take your questions and your threats and rot, Laran. I will not talk to you. Ever." "I didn't... beg.. for your freedom.." Bailey looks shocked at Twila as she speaks, She all of a sudden has no words. She leans back against the wall,”. You were guilty.. but to say I never asked for your freedom is not true.." Her voice is soft,"In fact, I was one of the biggest supporters of your freedom. Do you think they let you off of this ship with Delede because only of that deal?" She chuckles softly, "You Twi'lek truly are stupid.." If there ever was something that could be seen in her eyes, it can be now. As if there was torment - a struggle.. but now thats gone,"... I went to Warlord Korolov himself, even asked to talk to the emperor.. In time, I was succesful.. You live not only because of Delede.. but because of me.." "Unfortunately, we were too late for your Cousin.." She taps a button and soft breathing can be heard - and then the grogginess of a person waking up. Perhaps she had been on drugs.. "Wha...Who..Where am..I?" Bailey shakes her head and speaks into the device, “You have been condemned to die, by your Cousin Twila Virda.. I do hope you have a god - you'll need him." She presses the button, and a moment later.. There are screams, which continue. "Liar. You condemned her. You probably would have killed her no matter what...along with me." Turning, Twila looks at the image of her cousin and then stands still, silent. She's still not going to talk, no matter what, but her calm is steadily slipping, her body trembling. But it's not sorrow that gets her to do so but rather a very deeply seeded anger. Bailey lets the screams go for a minute as blood does seem out the suit into balls and then hits a button, the screams slowly fade as oxygen can be heard coming back. She throws the control in front of the woman, “She’s alive.. But barely.. I would imagine if you get back as fast as possible, you will be able to save her life - or so I’m told.. Though, she will probably never be able to see." She walks in front of Twila, "I loved you Twila.. Like a sister. I did fight for you.." She brings up her hand, to show a cut - it looks as if she might have been cauterized. The cut is on her main vain right below her palm, “I quite literally.. Gave my soul for your release.. The person you knew, no longer lives.." "In essence.. I am of the living dead." She stares at you, coldly now,”. You can hate me all you want. I accept that. She took your punishment for you.. for what has happened to me.. The next time we meet.. It will be a new.. We have no more history.." She looks to the door and motions, “She’ll be at the airlock, the guards will show you - I do suggest you hurry." "Have her escorted to my ship, Laran. I'll leave, get her taken care of. But this is by no means over. Count on it." Towering over the Moff, she looks down upon the woman with a sneer of disdain, the site of blood not bothering her in the least. "You didn't give your soul for me, Laran. You used me as a living campaign poster for 'alien rights' and when that blew up in your face you sold me out. You would have let them kill me if they so chose to do so." Sighing, Twila moves to step around Bailey, her eyes filling with tears. "Tell me, Bailey. How much did the position of Moff cost you? Did you promise favors...money?" She turns her head to regard the woman with a frown, her eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is. I do hope you find that price worth it. Because, not only do you hold the position of Moff, you also have earned yourself two of the deadliest enemies you could ever hope to meet." ".. I literally mean what I told you, this position and your life - one soul.." Bailey says as she watches you, “I have many enemies, you will be of the smaller ones. I do wish you well Twila.. Don't expect me to remember you on your way out." Her hands coming to her back, she waits,”. You only have so long.. We are playing with her life here.." Her voice is calm, indifferent as she watches you, "Ofcourse you can stay and I can prove to you what I’ve said.. I do have the records of the deals made with the Warlord, and Mr. Fleming.." Twila steps and then pauses. "You underestimate me, Laran. I find that to be very satisfactory as that means you're sloppy. One enemy's not any less dangerous than the other. A fact you seem to not understand." Sighing, she looks at the back of her right hand before she says, "I don't want your proof. I don't need it. I could careless if the Emperor himself offered you the job. It wouldn't matter if the Maker itself came and blessed you with the position. You're just like all the other politicians. Self-serving, self-absorbed and very corrupt." "You are so willing to condemn me, you did not see me fight for you.. So you can not imagine that I would do it behind the scenes.." Bailey sighs as she throws a pad in front of the woman - albeit to the left,”. That’s for you - take care of yourself, Ms. Virda.." She sits down and looks at her pad, "Your cousin has 5 minutes left, if you leave any later then that and she will run out of time.." Twila takes the pad and runs out of the room, not even bothering to bid Bailey good bye. Thankfully arrangements have been made and it will not be long for her cousin to get medical help. In fact, she's speaking into her headset while leaving the room, making preparations to be met at her ship and have a medical team waiting.